ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot, Part 2 (Young Plumbers)
Pilot, Part 2 is the second part of the pilot episode of Young Plumbers. It details the decision to bring recruits to the academy. Plot 6 Magisters are trapped in Dark Viper's plants. Some soldiers are patrolling the area. Lotin makes a few of the soldiers leave the area by mind controlling them, but a few remain. Relgo makes the plants around Kruto retreat, freeing Kruto. He runs on the ceiling to over the remain guards and then drops down on them. Relgo frees the rest of the Magisters. Dillius: Good work, now where to? Lotin: We should head to the bunker. She will probably be somewhere down there. Magisters run off. Slick knocks through some plants along the way and Relgo handles the others. They get to a janitorial closet and go inside. The run down a staircase and find a locked door. Hornbok turns into a key and unlocks the door. They open the door and find Dark Viper inside. A bunch of soldiers and standing around her. Viper: I knew you would manage to escape somehow. That's why I tricked you. This is the diversion, not the break in at Incarcecon. As we speak, the inmates of Incarcecon are escaping. Your friend Magister Baren... Yesterday, he wasn't who you thought he was. Hornbok: Hulka will... Viper: Hulka will be the only one in a cell when Chemestris is done. You didn't even think to check if your new guy was actually a plumber. Of course, he was, until we kidnapped him and replaced him with Chemestis 3 days ago. Slick: You evil... Viper: Calling me evil isn't going to change anything. The six of you will be murdered by me, and our wonderful organization will rule the galaxy. Kruto: You'll never get away with this... Relgo: One of us will survive and find a way to destroy your organization. Viper: Oh please, 1 versus 7? You wouldn't stand a chance. Besides, with only 5, the chances of 1 of you surviving is slim to none. Dillius: 5? There are 6 of us. Viper: Not when one of the six is a member of the organization, too. Magisters look at each other. Viper: Good luck figuring it out who it is before you all die in a fiery explosion. So long. snaps her fingers. The plants gain control of the magisters again. She presses a button on a computer and a countdown starting at 1 hour appears on the screen. She walks away and leaves her guards. The camera cuts to the Villain's Academy. and Lucifer are sitting by the fireplace. Blitz: Ranova does sound like a good place for an experiment. Lucifer: Of course. They are anti-Plumbers and much of the planet is a desert anyway. Blitz: Excellent, when can we start. Lucifer: Prep your materials. Let's start right away. Song camera cuts back to the Magisters. Relgo frees them from the plants. They run down a hallway and tackle a bunch of guards. They find Dark Viper walking down a hallway. She creates a magic barrier which blocks the path. Slick pounds on the barrier and then stops. Viper: Don't even try to get through that. It's impossible. Kruto: Come on, let's go this way! run in the other direction. Relgo: Can't you see that she's just toying with us. She doesn't even need to fight us as long as she makes a magical barrier around the bombs. Dillius: So why is she here? She could just make a barrier and leave. Viper, appearing in front of them: But's more fun to stay and watch you guys get tortured. creates another barrier in front of her. She summons some plants on the other side of the Magisters. Hornbok: This is ridiculous. makes the plants go away. They run past where they were and stop at a staircase. Lotin: Split up, she can't stop us both. Hornbok, and Relgo go upstairs while Slick, Kruto, and Dillius go downstairs. The camera shows the upper group finding a magical barrier. The camera cuts to the lower group. Slick grabs Kruto and slides him across the floor. Darp Viper creates a barrier but Kruto slides past. He punches Viper, which shatters the barrier on the top floor. Lotin, Hornbok, and Relgo go past the barrier and run down the hallway. Lotin: If we could just make it to office, he might be able to scan for explosives. continue down the hallway. The camera cuts to a spaceship flying through space. Blitz and Lucifer are on the ship, which is heading for Ranova. Blitz: Are we almost there? I am starting to get restless for a fight. Lucifer: Of we won't be doing any fighting. This will be a punch-free mission. Blitz: Unfortunately your right. Even the Ranovans won't let us build a base here if we put up a fight. Lucifer: I have no intention of arguing. Why would they say no? camera cuts back to the Plumbers' Academy. Dillius, Kruto, and Slick are running down a long corridor. They make it to a staircase and head up it. Slick knocks some plants out of the way. Eventually, they make it the third floor. They enter the Magister's HQ room and find a large bomb blocked my a magical barrier. Slick: Well at least we found it. Dillius: I'll stay here. You two find the others. and Kruto run off. They cut through some more plants and they eventually find Dark Viper. She creates a barrier behind them and stays in front of them. Viper: You seem worried. Aren't you confident that you can beat me? Kruto: I don't have time for this. swings a kick at Dark Viper. She ducks and throws a dark magic blast at him. Kruto avoids, but then gets knocked by a plant into the barrier. Slick knocks the plant away but gets knocked by Dark Viper into the barrier. He falls unconcious. Kruto jumps up and runs on the wall to the other side of Dark Viper. He sweeps his legs trying to trip her, but she jumps over him and kicks him to the ground. She creates more barriers trapping them in a box of magic barriers. Viper: 2 down, 3 to go. Commercial camera cuts to Lotin, Hornbok, and Relgo. They run down a corridor and find a bunch of guards. Lotin charges at a bunch of them, but gets tackled by a few. Relgo controls some of the plants and frees Lotin. Hornbok defends Relgo and then goes after the remaining few guards. They continue down the path. Relgo: This is strange. She hasn't been appearing lately. Hornbok: I think I figured out where the bomb could be. Lotin: Where do you think? Hornbok: Our HQ. continue running. Lotin charges ahead and turns a corner. He finds some plants but avoids them all. He goes up the stairs and finds Dillius. Lotin: Where'd Slick and Kruto wander off to. Dillius: They were looking for you guys. Lotin: They weren't with us. Dillius: They went this way. Follow me. run off. Hornbok and Relgo arrive a few moments later. Hornbok: OK, we found the bombs. Now all we need is a way to break this barrier. Relgo: Maybe if we could just. controls the plants to see if they can pry a hole open in the barrier. They can, but it isn't wide enough to fit through. Relgo: Now what? Hornbok: I can fit through that. slides his body through the opening in the barrier. He takes out the guards on the inside and then flips a switch that destroys the barrier. Relgo: Guess her magic wasn't strong enough on her own... Hornbok: Now let's disable this bomb. camera cuts to the Ranovan Castle. Blitz and Lucifer enter and walk down a long hallway. They find the Ranovan Dictator. Dictator: Welcome. What brings you to Ranova, villains? Lucifer: We were wondering if we could open a testing grounds in a desert on the planet. It would be out of range of any city if an explosion went off and we figured since this planet was anti-Plumbers. Dictator: I will consider your offer. Blitz: How about an offering that will speed up your decision. whispering to Blitz: I thought we needed that. whispering back: We have plenty of power for all of our machines. This is really just an endless supply of money. Dictator: How much is that worth? Blitz: All of it? I was just going to give you a tiny piece. pulls off a chunk. Blitz: Even this is worth 1 trillion human dollars. Dictator: How much in our currency? Blitz: Over 1 trillion ralods. Dictator: I'll take it. camera cuts back to the Plumbers' Academy. Lotin and Dillius are running down a hallway. They find a box of barriers with Slick and Kruto inside. Dillius: Now what? We know where they are, but... Viper, appearing behind them: Soon you'll be trapped, too. kicking Dark Viper: Or we could just free them. Viper falls to the ground. The barrier opens up. Slick and Kruto jump up and run down the corridor to where Hornbok and Relgo are. Slick: Thanks. Hornbok: There you guys are. Lotin: So now what? Relgo: Hornbok is working on disabling the bomb. Viper: Why would you want to disable it? Wouldn't you want to see your academy destroyed? You are the mole after all. Hornbok: Me? I'm the mole? How could it be me? Slick: Get him. tackles Hornbok. He slips out of Slick's grab but gets trapped by some plants caused by Relgo. Dark Viper kicks Relgo and frees Hornbok. He backs away from the others. Hornbok: Guys. It's not me. I was disabling the bomb. Kruto: He's right. She's just tricking us. Go back to disabling the bomb. We'll take care of Dark Viper. [Slick throws a punch of Dark Viper. She dodges but then gets blindsided by one of her own plants. Dillius punches her back. She jumps over and kicks Dillius in the face but then gets punched by Kruto. Lotin runs around her and punches her back into the others. She jumps through them all and then runs up to Hornbok and kicks him aside. Viper: Oh look, only 15 minutes left. What are you doing to do? Lotin: We need a plan. Hornbok: No we don't. I'm almost done. Dillius: Just a few more minutes. Viper kicks him and then makes some plants suffocate him. After a few moments he falls to the ground. The camera cuts back to Ranova. Blitz and Lucifer are back on their ship. They are flying across the desert. Lucifer: That was a success I would think. Blitz: If only they would've just given it to us without taking part of the crystal. Lucifer: Oh don't be a baby. That's still worth more than all of the earth. Besides, doesn't it grow back to full size. Blitz: In a few weeks. Lucifer: Well let's see the facility they gave us. arrive at a large compound. There is a fence surrounding it but the compound is abandoned. They land this ship past the fence and enter the compound. They find a large inner clearing and a whole series of underground passageways. Blitz: I like this place already. Lucifer: Now as for the experiments we'll be running here. Dictator: Oh you won't be running any experiments. You see, I decided to sell this, but when I got to the market, the most anyone offered is 1 ralod. You lied to me. angry: Blitz... Blitz: OK, so the gem is only worth something if it it whole. Just wait a few months until it grows to full size. Then it will be worth. Dictator: I don't have a few months. Get 'em. bunch of soldiers attack Blitz and Lucifer. Blitz fires some energy disks at the soldiers. He gets pushes around by a few and then grabs one and swings him around. Lucifer breathes fire on more soldiers. He switches to his demon form and punches a bunch of the guards. He uses a magic attack takes out a few more soldiers. He summons snakes to strangle a bunch of soldiers. Blitz runs after the Ranovan Dictator. He tackles him but a soldiers steals the crystal. The dictator kicks Blitz to the ground and then runs off. Lucifer: Get back here. changes into his human form and chases after. He puts a stream of fire in his path to make all the guards avoid him. He exits the facility and chases after the car with the dictator in it. Blitz comes up behind him and follows him. They eventually stop when the car gets too far away. Blitz: They got away. Lucifer: And they took your crystal. Blitz: We'll get it back. Lucifer: We have to. Commercial camera shows the room with the bomb. Hornbok is quickly tinkering trying to disable the bomb. Kruto and Relgo are by Dillius who is still on the floor. Lotin and Slick are standing across from Dark Viper. Slick: Come on Hornbok, 90 seconds left. Hornbok: I'm working on it. throws a punch at Dark Viper. She grabs him and smashes his face against the bomb. Lotin tries to punch her but she avoids and Lotin's fist hits the metal. He takes his fist away and winces in pain. She kicks him and he falls onto the floor. Slick knocks her over and runs over to help Lotin up. Relgo: 60 seconds. Kruto: We're not going to make it. gets up and does a fancy kick that hits Dark Viper in the face. Slick grabs her arm and throws her into the wall. Relgo makes some plants trap her in the air. Lotin: 30 seconds Hornbok. Hornbok: Just give me a few moments. tinkers away at the bomb for a few moments. Slick: 5, 4, 3, 2... Hornbok: DONE! bomb turns off. Viper: NOW! raises his arms and clenches his fists. The other four Magisters excluding Dillius float in the air. They makes motions with their hands as if they were choking, but they can still breathe and talk. Hornbok: Lotin, was the mole? Lotin: Of course I was the mole. You could have figured that out easily if you had looked at my updated résumé. Relgo: What about it? Lotin: Oh nothing. You might have seen something about being married to Dark Viper. Kruto: What? How could you? Slick: You were clean until... appearing: Until I interfered. after sighing: Time traveler... Paradox: About a year ago, Lotin was severely injured on a mission. During that time, I took him to a place where he could be healed so that he could return quickly and rescue you. The side effects appeared later. His powers increased in strength and he became immortal. The magical water that fixed him also gave him a curse. It turned him evil beyond repair. I had already done too much, but I feared that he would one day be able to take over the galaxy if I didn't stop him. Relgo: And what did you do? Paradox: I made him sane. And for a while, it worked. Then, when he last served as the guard for Incarcecon, he met Dark Viper, and things spiraled out of my control. He returned to his evil ways but remained sane, developing a plan that would allow him to destroy the academy. Lotin: But then I met the others. Paradox: Since that mission, he met the leader of an organization their called the Forever Knights, the Forever King, Arthur. Later he met Doctor Blitz, Chemestris, and Ra'ol Set. Blitz introduced to him to Lucifer. And the organization was formed. Lotin: Now I have ultimate victory and soon the galaxy will be mine. Paradox: I am sorry. I must fix my mistake. snaps his fingers. Lotin falls to the ground and the others are released from his control. They lock up Lotin and Dark Viper and put them in the holding area. Paradox bids them farewell and disappears. Slick, Kruto, and Relgo leave the room. Kruto: I can't believe it. Lotin was the mole. He was the second command of us all. opening the door: You may want to take that back... Slick: Why? Hornbok: Dillius is dead. camera cuts to Ranova. Blitz and Lucifer have made it back to the castle. Blitz runs inside and takes out the guards. Dictator: Wh... who's there? entering: I believe you stole something of ours. Dictator: Take it, I'm sorry. Blitz: We don't accept apologies. takes the crystal. Lucifer breathes fire on the dictator which burns him to ashes. Lucifer: Mission accomplished. Blitz: We'll get someone to take over for him. The Ranovans will never know a thing. camera cuts back to the Plumbers' Academy. The 4 Magisters are sitting in the lounging room that they were sitting at in the previous episode. Relgo: Something must be done about all of this. It's too much for nothing to happen Kruto: But what could we do? Execute him? I couldn't do that to Lotin, even if he is evil. Slick: He was too much of a friend. Just send him to Incarcecon and hope he never escapes. Lotin: Too late. appears behind the Magisters. Dark Viper is standing next to him. He raises his hands and clenches his fists. The Magisters float in the air for a second and then drop to the ground. Lotin: You should leave now... Viper: See you around... Viper leaves and the others wake up a moment later. Hornbok: What just happened? Relgo: My head hurts. A lot. Lotin: I found Dillius dead in his office. Slick: NO! Magisters run to Dillius' office. The camera cuts to Dillius' funeral. The 5 Magisters are standing in the front row. A bunch of students are standing by them. After a few moments the funeral ends. Hornbok: Meeting, now... 5 Magisters head into a back room of the funeral home. Hornbok: I just realized we never finished our discussion about adding the recruits. Lotin: I've changed my mind. Adding recruits would be great. Relgo: We just have to get confirmation from Tennyson then, correct? Slick: Correct. camera cuts to the Plumbers' Academy. Ben Tennyson is standing behind a podium. The 5 Magisters are sitting next to him. The students are all sitting in front of him. Tennyson, enthusiastic: Great work this month, and have a great rest of your term. students clap. Ben turns to the other Magisters. Lotin looks him in the eye. Ben stands steady for a moment and then continues forward. Tennyson: What was it you needed to talk to my about? Kruto: We were thinking of adding a new class of recruits as soon as possible. Tennyson: Sure, but from what planet? Lotin: Earth. camera cuts to a board room in an undisclosed location. The 7 figures from the previous episode are sitting around a table. #1: And in a few months time, the new recruits will arrive. #3: They fell right into our trap. #1: Actually, no. I forced them to add new recruits. #2: So I am assuming you have a reason for adding to the number of people to stop us. #4: Atleast they are from Earth. #5: Last I checked, so were you, Arthur. #6: Now as for the Ranovans. #3: We already have a new dictator in place. #7: And Hulka and the real Baren are being controlled by you, too, right? #1: Indeed they are. #7: Good. #1: Soon we will all become Elite. And then, no one will remain to stop us from ruling the world. End Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19